1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inductor devices and electronic apparatuses which include layer-laminated members constituted by base-material layers laminated therein such that coils are provided in the layer-laminated members.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A No. 2007-317838 discloses a surface-mounted coil constituted by plural wiring layers provided with coil wiring patterns which are laminated, such that the direction of layer lamination is coincident with the direction of the coil winding axis. This surface-mounted coil is adapted such that the outer surface (the bottom surface) of the lowermost layer forms a mounting surface, and a connection electrode connected to the coil wiring on the lowermost layer and a connection electrode connected to the coil wiring on the uppermost layer are provided on the outer surface (the bottom surface) of the lowermost layer. The coil wiring on the uppermost layer is connected to the connection electrode formed on the outer surface of the lowermost layer, through a connection portion extending along the direction of the coil winding axis (the direction of layer lamination), near a side of the coil.
However, in the surface-mounted coil described in JP-A No. 2007-317838, since the connection portion for connecting an end portion of the coil wiring on the uppermost layer to the connection electrode on the lowermost layer is extended along the direction of the coil winding axis (the direction of layer lamination) near a side of the coil, due to magnetic fields generated from the coil, eddy currents in the connection portion generate electric power losses, which is a problem.